Missing Demi
by Cheyenne Gomez
Summary: This is actually a Stemi story, it has nothing to do with SWAC. Demi goes missing and Sterling is having a hard time maintaining his feelings as he desperatly hopes to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Sterling's POV

Yes, no, YES, NO! UGH! Why does this have to be so hard! I went for the black tux when a memory flashed into mind,

"_Ah! There's my dear silly boy! What are you having troubles with now?" Demi had said_

"_Don't Mock! I just can't seem to find the right tux to wear to the dance!" I groaned_

"_Well, take this jacket off and put this one on, it's okay to mix and match Sterling, it doesn't have to be perfect!"_

"_YES IT DOES! Because your perfect…."_

I couldn't take it anymore, I shoved the thought out of my mind. I lunged for the remote and clicked on the TV

"Hollywood young girl Demi Lovato has gone missing since last Thursday. We've pulled in some witnesses to see what they have to say about this girl."

Pain struck my heart and I walked out of the room, until I passed a yellow room. I touched the knob but jolted back.

"_Sterling, I've got a surprise for you!" Demi said._

"_I can't wait!" I had said. Demi's hand grasped the knob and pushed open the door. Inside was a bright yellow room with chairs and bookshelves and desks. My mouth had dropped, it was beautiful._

"_It's yellow," Demi said, "Our color.."_

_Demi leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _

My hand reached forward and touched my cheek. It felt warm.

"Oh Demi, where are you?"

The next morning I couldn't get up, my heart doesn't need to beat, it needs to love, but not just anyone, Demi. When I went downstairs the phone rang. Ironic, normally you call the cops, but right now it was different.

"hello?'

"Sterling! Hey you managed to get up! Are you ready?"

"How could anyone be?"

'' Nice attitude! NOT! See You this afternoon!"

I hung up. Ya, who could ever be excited. I am surely exhilarated to lead the search for the love of my life. I headed upstairs to put on my black tux. Why should I even try to be formal? I don't know. After I was dressed I headed out only to be stopped by a miraculous sight…..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rizzoli and Isles (the names of some of the police officers)

Sterlings POV

I just couldn't believe my eyes. 100 no 1,000 or more people were standing outside of my house with posters and signs. The posters were from Demi's last tour and the signs read- Stay Strong Sterling: Let's Find Demi! Although I would have rather been stopped in my tracks by Demi standing on our driveway shinning with her beauty, I finally realized with this crowd. I'm not the only one missing Demi! With new found confidence I walked to my car and drove off to the search party. _Help me find you. _I mumbled when I pulled into the search site. I was greeted by Detective Jane Rizzoli from a homicide team in Boston PD. Sterling didn't feel comfortable that a homicide detective was here but it was comforting that she and her crew flew in all the way from Boston to help.

"Where shall we begin boss?" Captain Farvell of the Missing Persons team said.

"Um, if I know Demi as well as I hope I do. If she was over here and taken, she would have waited for the chance to dart to those woods." I responded.

"The woods it is then."

We walked into the woods and saw a mossing green ground. _This isn't a rain forest, why is it so green? _In just a few minutes I hear a yell, not a scream but a,

"We got something!" It was Dr. Maura Isles also Boston PD on the walky-talky. I darted out to her as fast I could, Maura was about a mile deeper in the woods, probably because she was slim and very observant. When I reached her she was crouching over a girl. Dark brown hair, slightly tan skin. _Oh gosh don't be Demi._ Maura looked up and must have seen my panic.

"Don't worry, it not her Sterling." She rolled the body over to reveal a face that was not Demi's. I let out a sigh.

"But whoever took Demi, took this girl to. Demi must of led her over here when they had the chance like you said, but this young girl couldn't keep up. I can tell whoever this is had been tortured, see these cut marks? Enough for pain but not for death." All the color emedeatly drained from my face. _Oh gosh, whoever you are.. PLEASE don't hurt her. _About thirteen feet ahead of me was Detective Frost Boston PD as well.

"We got blood." He said. Maura immediately rose and I followed.

"Detective Frost this is obviously a reddish-brown stain. I'll need to run test to clarify." I held my breath and looked away. Unless the girl back there was stabbed and then walked backwards, this was Demi's blood.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat, staring at the yellow wall. It took hours to build up the courage to open the door, but when I finally did all I could do was sink into a chair and stare, just stare at the bright yellow wall. I remember Demi spending hours with the window open painting, trying to make sure I didn't see the surprise room. And when she showed it to me I swore to myself that I would do something at least equally spectacular for her, only now I realize I might never get the chance. I never should have let her go out alone. If I was a better person I shouldn't have given her the choice to go out alone. I should have put the line down, I should have said no I'm going with you. At least then we could be together. I slowly dozed off in the white chair, when I awoke it was morning. Actually I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door. I rose from the chair and exited the yellow room. As I looked out the peephole I only saw a dark van driving away far in the distance. I opened the door and saw a small cardboard box. No postage stamp, no "To: Sterling Knight" just a cardboard box. I took the box inside to the living room. I carefully opened the flap. Inside was a DVD raped in newspapers. I plugged in the DVD and watched wide eyed as Demi came on the screen. She was tied up in a maroon colored wooden chair. A combination of what looked like dirt and blood all over her face. She looked weak… I hate seeing her this way. I was just about to try to jump into the TV screen to help her when she began to weakly speak.

"_Sterling. I hope you can see this. Obviously I am being watched and cannot tell you my whereabouts, but I am to tell you that if you go alone to *gulp* our park, and drop off," _She blinked away a tear, "_500,000 dollar my kidnappers might let me go. Oh at 9:00 at night- tonight." _

Then the screen turned black. Can I go? She said they said maybe.. what if this was just to kidnap me? Well at least me and Demi would be together right? But what if they decided to kill her- right in front of me….. I would never be able to move on. Can I even ever move on if I lose Demi? No. I must go- alone. But, but, I will notify the police.

"911 how may I help you?"

"Hi, sorry to call the main line but I lost the number. This is Sterling Knight may I please speak with Captain Farvell. Head of missing persons and lead to the Missing Demi search group?"

"Yes, could you please hold?"

"Of course."

"Captain Farvell what do you want?"

I explained everything. The video, the van, and the conditions.

"Did you memorize the license plate?"

I'd never even thought of that! Now I feel like an utter fool. A tear drizzles down my check.

_~Flashback~_

"_Sorry Demi, we are all out of tomatoes, I feel like an idiot. I should of checked before I promised you pasta."_

"_Sterling!," a grin spread across her face," that's utterly ridiculous! That's okay Sterling. I'm fine with just heating up a pot pie or some pizza rolls."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

There was no tomorrow I whisper to myself.

"What?" Captain Farvell stated over the phone. I look up,

"Oh, nothing."

"So you're ready?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

We had a plan. I would go- alone like my poor Demi said. But I would go prepared. Going with a gun or a knife would be too dangerous. A risky play. If I showed a weapon they might not think twice about killing Demi. And they would probably check for any communication device. But as I slipped on the bullet proof vest I remembered the weak look on Demi's face. I dropped to the floor. What if they didn't let me see her? What if they take the money and run? Rolling out her lifeless body on the street. I slapped my face. If only they could have taken me. A knock on the door. I finished putting on my protection gear and answered it. No one. I drove off to the park- our park. With a duffle bag filled with cash. I actually brought two, just in case they'd release Demi for an extra $500,000.

I get out of the car. I see a figure on a bench. Not just any bench, our bench. And not any figure, Demi. I go to rush over to her when I am stopped by a flashing lite and a whizzing bullet just missing my check. A rough, hoarse voice spoke.

"Did you bring the cash?"

Silence and a whimper.

"Yes"

"Alone?"

"Yes.."

"Put it down, now. I'll take the money and drive away then you may leave."

"And I get Demi?" A slight hint of hope rose, but I pushed it down.

"Sterling! The girl said maybe, give me the money and she won't die."

"I brought a extra $500,000, if I give that to you also can I have her back?"

I could tell he was thinking. A slight node and more men jumped out of the trees and bushes. One slapped me and everything went blurry as I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before the world went black, was a nice shinny bullet- hitting Demi. A yelp, both hers and mine- and then darkness.


End file.
